1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for weighing products, wherein the products are individually fed to a measuring interval and conveyed along the measuring interval, during which weight values are determined at regular intervals, and a mean value is formed from the weight values detected on a partial interval of the measuring interval to determine the weighing result. The invention also concerns a device for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With methods of this type, the products are dynamically weighed during their conveyance along the measuring interval. This makes it possible to achieve a high throughput, because in this dynamic operation, in contrast to static weighing, it is not necessary to wait for a stable final value to settle in. In general, of course, the shorter the amount of time that is available for it, the greater is the uncertainty of the dynamic weighing. Numerous disturbances acting on the products during their conveyance along the measuring interval cause oscillations and lead to corresponding fluctuations of the determined weight values.
Therefore, previously known scales that operate by a method of the aforementioned type, which are referred to as control scales (company brochure of Garvens Automation GmbH or EP 0 507 957 A1), have a filtering device, which is provided for the purpose of forming a mean value that comes as close as possible to the true weight value from the weight values detected during the dynamic weighing of each product.